


c'est le meilleur des mondes possibles

by DarchangelSkye



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction, Rock Music RPF, The Youngblood Chronicles (Music Video)
Genre: Academy Awards, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Noir, Alternate Universe - The Youngblood Chronicles, Embedded Images, Ficlet Collection, Gen, Les Amis de l'ABC - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3854314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'sup. This gon' be a collection of FOB AUs. Call it inspiration/boredom from looking at all the freeform Alternate Universe tags, though I may also incorporate random prompt scenarios seen on Tumblr or given in comments.</p><p>Pretty much all possible characters/ships/gen-scenarios will be represented. Rating is going to go up, but I figure the average rating for chapters will be Teen.</p><p>Don't expect a set number of chapters on this. Just going until I burn out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 2015 Academy Awards AU

As Kate listed the nominees, Patrick was still wiping the performance-adrenaline sweat from his now-clammy forehead. When the cameras did their brief focus on the band and their wives in their seats, a good part of the TV-viewing world saw his curled and shaking fingers as the hand was on its way down. He only hoped Pete was smiling at the same time as a distraction to avoid embarrassment. He really had the best friends in the world.

“And the Oscar goes to…” Kate’s voice lilted as she slowly tore the envelope open, much to the anticipatory calls of some younger stars in the audience. For the rest of his life, Patrick couldn’t remember whether he or Elisa gripped the other person’s hand first.

“‘Immortals’ from _Big Hero 6_ -” The rest was drowned out by cheers and an immediate lush orchestral version of the song’s chorus. Patrick was still frozen in spot and felt all the air rushed out of his lungs.

Leave it to Elisa, beautiful beautiful Elisa he loved so much, to give the air back with a kiss.

“Honey-”

“Go on, Patrick, they’re waiting for you.” Her soft voice could still be heard within the pandemonium, and her smile and eyes said the rest. _This moment is all yours. We’ll enjoy each other later. I love you._

Joe gently tugged on Patrick’s jacket sleeve to get him up and ended up keeping an arm around him for support during the shaky walk up the stage steps, closer to the near-blinding lights even though they technically had been up there already and oh god-

“Walt Disney Studios has won thirteen previous Academy Awards for Best Original Song, including last year’s 'Let It Go’ from _Frozen_. This is Fall Out Boy’s first win and nomination,” the announcer finished as the band reached the podium.

Patrick could feel his face go back and forth from cold to sweat, Andy hugging around his shoulders, and someone placing a statuette in his heated hands _Holy smokes this thing really is heavy oh my god-_

Pete, ever the unflappable one, was the first to speak with a chuckle and “Wow!”, the intensity of which drew more cheers. When Patrick was able to fully look up, he could see parts of the massive audience still on their feet with applause, many of their Hollywood peers calling out as if they were actually front row at the greatest concert ever.

He’d done something amazing. They _all_ had done something amazing. A smile broke to Patrick’s face at the realization, and he wasn’t quite sure if that was still sweat trickling past his eyes or joyful tears. At that moment, he didn’t care.


	2. Youngblood Chronicles-verse AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> consider this set pre-"The Phoenix".

Andy knew he had to be careful with how he moved. Walking too slow or running too fast made people think you were up to something. Never mind that he technically _was_ up to something, but keeping a natural-looking pace was tricky when you had drumsticks secreted on your person. It had been like that ever since these new laws had taken over.

He took a discreet look to his watch. Fifteen minutes to get to the club (not so much a club as a forgotten company building's basement, but semantics). Long as he kept a brisk pace and nobody looked his way-

Shit, passing headlight. And a slow one at that. Andy turned his head just enough to the right to be reassured it wasn't one of the long black cars the Vixens were rumored to travel in. Nobody was supposed to have gotten away after seeing those. Already too many lost...

Once the car had passed out of sight, Andy just said a mental "fuck it" and jogged the rest of the way over. The ends of his drumsticks dug into his skin but he ignored the pain.

The club's entrance door was at the bottom of a set of rickety stairs, precarious with neglect. And yet the room would be filled to near-capacity on most nights, a sign nobody was giving up their vision yet.

Andy carefully creaked open the door to be greeted by a swell of jubilant conversation and the familiar strum of Joe's acoustic. The beautiful sound of music was just like being home.

"Dude, you made it!" Pete stumbled through the crowd to give his friend a hug. "Got your weapons?"

He'd taken to referring to everybody's instruments like that. But what else was this but a fight for freedom?

"Always do." Andy lifted his shirt enough to loosen the drumsticks from his waistband and held them high to more jubilance.


	3. The Obligatory Coffee Shop AU

He comes in twice a week or so, always before the afternoon rush. He always looks the same, too- red hoodie pulled up over dark flat-ironed hair, worn jeans, Converse, and a fat notebook with a tattered cover tucked under his arm.

He's not into pointless chipper chit-chatting, and some of the other baristas find that rude as hell, but Patrick doesn't mind attending to him. He's always ready with his order, pays enough so he can leave some change in the tip jar, and takes his plate with a thank-you and smile that puffs his cheeks in a rather endearing manner.

After the first few times he's come in, the order has been the same, a large cup with a couple vanilla creamers and a brown sugar packet, and a cheese bagel on the side. If that's not around he'll take a blueberry muffin, but Patrick always tries to make sure there's at least one cheese bagel out even if not many other people buy them.

His favorite spot is by the window, and when he sits and lays down his notebook to start scribbling, he looks more or less like any other student or hopeful writer that will come in with their laptops and massive binders. But Patrick has noticed a few subtle differences.

Like how with every few lines he writes, his pen hand bobs up and down in what looks to be 4/4 time and lips move in a faint whisper- it hadn't taken too long for Patrick to figure out he must be writing songs. And how whenever it doesn't look like he's satisfied with a line, his brows furrow and he takes a sip before scribbling out the offending part, which is a nice quiet change of pace from the other writers and students who will groan in despair before making their corrections.

It's not any of his business, not really, but Patrick is curious of what kind of thoughts going on behind those brows make their way onto lined paper.


	4. Noir!AU (photoset)

  
  
[post on Tumblr](http://bebe-benzenheimer.tumblr.com/post/106109862065/bandom-secret-santa-gifts-that-were-made-for)   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Permission is granted for anyone to write an actual story out of this provided you link me back.


	5. 2015 Academy Awards AU Part 2 (photoset)

  
  
[post on Tumblr](http://bebe-benzenheimer.tumblr.com/post/100109205610/as-kate-listed-the-nominees-patrick-was-still)   



	6. YBC/Les Amis De L'ABC AU (photoset)

  
  
  
[Post on Tumblr](http://bebe-benzenheimer.tumblr.com/post/99802879570/okokokokokokok-guys-hear-me-out-on-this-idea)   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Permission is granted to anyone to write an actual story out of this provided you link me back.


End file.
